


Blessed

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Christmas Fluff, Christmas stuff, Fluff, Gen, HO HO HO EARLY CHRISTMAS FIC!, M/M, Small mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Just being alive and being around his friends and boyfriend to celebrate without pretending to be something else was just perfect.Just happily perfect.Shiro never felt more blessed in his life.(Written for the fourth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Friends/Relationship")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "friends/relationship"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

Holidays in the Shirogane household were always cold and staged.

They were all members of the high society. Shiro’s mother was a politician while his father was a great General. Their marriage was just for convenience. Since a very young age, Shiro had known about their secret extra-marital affairs and they never hide how they hated each other.

However, for the external world, they were the perfect family.

And perfect families give luxurious big parties in the Holidays, just to show how perfect and happy they were.

All cold and staged.

Worse than the cold turkey that Shiro ate on those occasions (he could only eat after taking tons of pictures. He hated those pictures because he needed to fake a smile all the time).

He hated that taste.

At least he learned how to fake, how to pretend to be carefree and not to be affected, even if he was freezing in pain inside.

(Maybe that was why he tried so hard to hide his trauma from the others. Pretending was like a second skin to Shiro).

Entering the Galaxy Garrison was a subtle, albeit huge, “fuck you” that he could ever give his parents. That meant that Shiro would never be able to become his mother next political project and it meant that he would stay away from his father prestige and influence.

He would still go back to his parents’ house from time to time, because even with all their problems, Shiro still loved them.

But he could never really enjoy a Holiday party anymore.

That was why Shiro was very wary when Lance proposed a Christmas party at the Castle of Lions.

\- It is almost Christmas! – he had whined while showing his cell phone with the date “22th of December” – I miss making a big family gathering!

Hunk had agreed immediately.

Surprisingly, Keith was the second to agree. He didn’t give an explanation at that moment, he just agreed.

Allura and Coran were curious about this “Christmas” thing and were willing to try.

Pidge was a little gloomy (because she still missed her own family), but she agree that it would be good to lift the spirits.

With all of them so into that idea, Shiro could only fake another smile and nod.

He didn’t have the heart to say that he hated Christmas parties.

He didn’t hate Christmas _per se_. Not since that first Christmas that he spent with Keith.

He had tried to introduce his boyfriend to his parents and his parents’ reaction was worse than what he had expected. They were colder than ever. His mother had been all freezing not so subtle sarcasm while his father was cold direct on his word of what he thought about homosexuality. Shiro was kinda used to it by now. Keith wasn’t.

Keith was not used to that kind of coldness. He was a man forged by fire itself. He ended up becoming extremely angry and stomping out the house, fully intending to go back to the Garrison on that instant, without even picking his belongings.

That was too much for Shiro. He gave his parents the cold shoulder, picked his and Keith’s things and left, listening to the shouts of his mother and his father cold stare.

Shiro and Keith picked the last train to the big city near the Garrison. They spent Christmas Eve on the train and shared a cold ham sandwich and a warm cup of hot chocolate. Shiro fell asleep singing cheesy Christmas carols to a sleeping Keith. He woke up with a sore neck, and yet that was the best Christmas he had ever had.

Since then, he guessed that Christmas weren’t so bad.

Shiro would love to repeat that night.

But he was still wary of Christmas parties.

What could their purpose be if it wasn’t to pretend to be something?

He dreaded the date, even if Hunk was set into make something that resembled Christmas food in the taste (and aspect if he could help) and even if Pidge, Lance and Keith were working hard to come with Christmas decorations.

(- I have never been to a Christmas gathering before. – Keith had confessed at some night before the party – I thought that I would at your parents’ house, but things didn’t worked out, did it?

He had a sad smile that Shiro had to kiss it better.

Sometimes it was easy for Shiro to forget that Keith had a childhood as complicated as his).

The party was a little improvised, but it looked good.

They had a small tree that looked like a pine tree, except it was completely white. It was not poisonous, and it looked good with all the mismatched Christmas ornaments that they had crafted.

They all found presents for each other, either on planets that they stopped by and/or saved, either the Castle.

Hunk, obviously, did an excellent job with the food, even if some of the colours were a little different from what they were used to (their turkey, for example, was pink, but it still smelt and tasted like turkey).

They didn’t have Christmas music, but they put some of songs from Pidge’s computer to keep things going on (oddly enough, she had a lot of pop music that everybody could agree on).

So they just took the night off to celebrate.

Just talk, eat, play silly games and be merry together.

It was completely mismatched and assembled poorly, having none of the pomp and circumstance that Shiro was used to on Christmas parties.

And yet, it was the best he had ever had.

Just being alive and being around his friends and boyfriend to celebrate without pretending to be something else was just perfect.

Just happily perfect.

Shiro never felt more blessed in his life.

(Keith smiled when he told him that that night.

\- Good thing we went to a first nice Christmas gathering together. We could have had a little less Lance, but I guess it was ok.

Shiro rolled his eyes and kissed the smug smile out of his face).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm not a creative person xD  
> I ran out of time and ideas  
> So have some fluff.  
> yeah...
> 
> At least I used one of the headcanons of mine for Shiro =3  
> You see, I kinda don't agree with most headcanons for his family of a happy family. I prefer something more of a cold home, with everything being about appearence rather than real feelings and affection.  
> There are more to it, but I'm too lazy to talk about now. Maybe in some other fanfic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
